Baby
by Kinkabell
Summary: Katy hails from England, but when she takes a 2 year long trip to America, who, or what, will she find waiting there for her? *I suck at summeries* *Justin Bieber*
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge-

It was Saturday, and I was on the tour bus with Justin. We were heading to England.I couldn't believe it! After 2 years, I was finally going back to visit my family! I had missed them so much!The only connection I had witth my family back in America was e-mails and webcams, but they had seen me alot on the news aswell, even though I was away in America for 2 years. My sister was appartenly engaged! I was so happy that I would be back in time for the wedding!

Anyway, the tour bus pulled up outside the airport and me and Justin had to have double security around us to get on the plane. Fans were screaming both our names, since in the last year I had become as (or maybe even more XD ) famous as Justin. Who's Justin? The one and only JUSTIN BIEBER!

If your confused, I don't blame you. Why don't I take you through what's happened the last 2 years of my life?  
Get ready... 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, got loads of tests at school and, well, I'm lazy ass XD Here's chapter 1 anyways, Katharine is based on my best friend and her life, but with changed names of course, I don't support stalkers :P I'll update soon!**

**Love, Live, Laugh x**

**Oh yeah, I'm a quoter, XD KinkaBell xx**

* * *

"Katharine Caitlyn Duchannes!( AN: hehe, brownie points if you know what book this is from :] ) Get your ass dressed and down here in 10 minutes or so help me I'll get the bucket!!"  
My eyes shot open. My sister just used all 3 signs that she was deadly serious in the same sentence. One, she used my horribly long full name. Two , she said ass, when she hates that words and, like an old grandma, insists on "bum". And finally, she threatend to get the bucket. You might think, your sister would never dump freezing water on you to wake you up!! But believe me, she will.  
I squinted at my clock and my eyes opened wide. It was 9 o'clock! We were leaving for the airport at 10! "Omigawd, Omigawd, Omigawd! Emma, why didn't you wake me up?!?!" I yelled down the staircase.  
"I DID! SEVEN TIMES!" she yelled back "WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!" urghh! I normally could run a marathon in the morning, not this morning. I heard a bang from behind me, and turned around to see Tom bang his head against the door frame, again. Tom is Emma's boyfriend. He's 6 ft 3, (AN: he is, actually. It's pretty creepy.) with brown hair and bangs that are always falling in his face, and sky blue eyes. He's a musician, oh, yeah, and he's 19 years old.  
"Emma, don't yell at her," he started, " she had trouble getting to sleep last night 'cause of practice." I ran up to Tom and hugged him. Not matter what I did, this guy always had my back.  
"Fine..." I heard Emma mumble from downstairs, she would be ok later, eventually. Tom winked at me, as he walked down the stairs to help Em finish packing. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, because Emma came through the door. Her shoulder lentgh blackish-red (she tried to dye it red, but because of her dark hair, it turned a bit purplish XD) was curled and mascara framed her dark brown eyes. She was also 19. She looked up at me, she seemed to have cooled off a bit.  
"Uh, Katy," (because of my long old name, everyone calls me Katy. Or else...) she coughed, " 7 minutes..."  
"Holy Cakes!" I yelled and ran into the bathroom with a pile of random clothes I had scooped up as I walked (*cough, ran :] )  
past. I heard faint laughter than the hallway door shut.  
When I got in there, I noticed the straightners were still on. I smiled. Emma was learning. I glanced up in the mirror. My very dark brown hair (if you say it's black, I get angry... :] ) was about an inch past my shoulders, the honey coloured highlights shiny in the light from the lamp. I looked at my eyes. My eyes were my best feature, as many people have said before.  
Because of my sheer awesomeness that raidiates from me every single day, (haha, head explosion much?) I have a rare condition in my eyes, called Hectocromia, (sounds painfull doesn't it? It's not, you can't feel a thing! XD ) which cause my eyes to change colour depending on my mood, and the time of year etc. Today, they were my favourite colour that my eyes could be. Bright green. Picture that in your head. Almost black hair with honey highlights, and bright green eyes. Whenever I look like this, people say I don't look like everyone else, in a good way. Almost, mysterious.  
I pulled on some skinnys, with a tank top and chekered over shirt, my favourite pair of converse, and my signiture item. A purple guitar pick necklace. A long one too, just like a dog tag, but more special to me. It was my sister's, when she was my age. I'm 16 by the way, just thought you should know that.  
I straightend my hair so it was about 1/2 and inch longer, and put on some eyeliner and mascara, if any. I'm one of those,  
natural beatuy comes from within people...blah.  
I ran back into my room, which now only contained a bed with my 3 suitcases on it. I opened one, pulling out my laptop in it's case, my phone, my ipod and my sketch pad, pencil case and song book.  
"Sat Nav! Can you help me take my things down there?" I yelled down the stairs. Sat Nav has been Tom's nickname since he was 15 and I was 12. It's because Emma had called him TomTom, and you can guess the rest...

* * *

Tom helped me put my bags into the car, then we all piled in. Tom driving, Emma navigating terribly, and me sprawled across the back seat (with my seat belt on kiddies ;] ) listening to Beyonce on my ipod, doodling in the margin in my songbook. I paused half way through Ego, and halfway to the airport too. We lived in a small town near Oxford in...dun dun dun...ENGLAND! So it would take an hour to get to the airport in...dun dun dun...LONDON! Then it would take us 8 hours on a plane ( did I mention I hate planes? :S ) to get to... dun dun dun... ATLANTA! Why are we going to Atlanta? Well, Tom is a musician and he is doing some temporary work for Island Def Jam because he "knows people". Every time I ask who these "people" are, he just smiles, shakes his head, and says, "you better get ready to start thanking me." The best part is,  
I get to go with! Tom also said I could go with him to the Recording Studio, and that there's somebody he wants me to meet.  
He says that it's a talent scout for the label, and he wants to see moi, because moi's sister is sneaky and records you when in your room singing and dancing then puts it on YouTube! She says I'm really talented in everything muscial, and Tom could help me. It would never happen. I'm not that good. Really. I pulled Dust'in out from behind me, Tom's old guitar,  
that was now mine. It was a pun, cause it was old, and because it ryhmes with Justin. Justin Bieber is uber talented.  
I'm not over obsessed. That's Andi. That's her job.  
Before I could even strum one chord, we pulled up to the airport. I ran in ahead, and spotted my parents and Andi.

* * *

I cried and ran into their arms.  
" I'ma miss you sooo much!" I said, to all off them in turn. Emma and Tom had already said goodbye earlier, and were waiting on me at the gate. Before the could answer, Emma yelled in my direction.  
"Katy, we're bording! Hurry up!" I gave everyone one last hug, and hurried off to the gate. I stepped onto the plane and found my seat.

* * *

I must of dosed off because all I remember was Emma waking me up. We stepped off the plane and into the taxi.  
I was stunned. We drove about half an hour until we came to a two story house in this place called Buckhead in uptown Atlanta. I must of looked stupid because Emma and Tom were laughing at me. The air was so different here.  
It was so city like. I had never been to America, and this was all new to me. I smiled, grabbed my bags, and ran into the house, so I got first choice at bedrooms. ;p


	3. MUST READ IMPORTANT

**I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! The problem is, that my mean mean teachers are making us do lots of exams soon and I've got to cram! Revision has never been so boring! I will hopefully get one up in my easter break though (3 days away)! Also, check out this vid: .com/user/KTcourtnie?feature=mhw4#p/a/u/1/gdbeg9g1MtY it was meade by a good friend of mine and she needs the veiws and stuff cause she's new to youtube :]**

**Again, I'm so sorry about updating, I'll start writing it :]**

**Love, love, love **

**Kinkabell**

**-x-**


	4. Chapter 3

Katy POV

I ran up to the front door. The house was white, and looked very modern. I smiled. I turned the door handle and stepped into the hallway. It had polished wood floor with a chandileir hanging overhead. Two spiraling staicases were in front of me. I ran up one of them.  
"Katy! Don't you go thinking you can steal the biggest room! Cause it's ours!" Emma yelled up after me. I sighed, I always got the smallest room, in every house, since I was 10.  
"Yours is the one with the purple note on the door" Tom whispered to me as he walked past into what I assumed was their room. I turned, searching for a door with a purple note on. I found it,  
at the end of the hallway. I walked towards it. My heart was racing. Yeah, call me crazy, I'm nervous about opening a door to my new room. Haha, that's just me, I have a thing for houses. Weird.  
I pushed open the door and imediatly dropped all my bags on the floor along with my jaw. This room was freakin' huge! I stepped in a looked around. The bed a dipped into the floor (Think Nick Jonas in the Firehouse) and a huge couch and TV were at one end. I turned around. My jaw couldn't stretch much further. This end of the room contained everything that my hobbies included.  
One side of the whole wall was a full length mirror, and the other was a giant window. Next to the window was double french doors leading to a balcony, that had another balcony opposite leading into what looked like a boys room next door. Hmmm....That may be a problem. There was a baby white piano in the corner, with a new guitar next to it. A drum kit stood next to that.  
My desk was near the bed, with my mac on it. On top of that, was a little box wrapped in ribbon. It had a card next to it. I looked around the room again, to find two doors. I knew what they were straight away. A walk in wardrobe and en suite bathroom! AHHHA!  
"OMG! Tom! I love you!" I yelled out the door. I heard him chuckle, " Have you looked in the box yet?" he yelled back. Huh? What box? There's no b- ohhh! The one on my mac! I walked over to it.  
It was purple box with a blue ribbon, a little bigger than my palm. I turned it over in my hands and rattled it. Squeeling with excitment, I ripped the lid off. A brand new white iPhone stared up at me. "OMG OMG OMG TOM I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!!!" He just laughed. Last year, when we were on Tom's family's boat, I sat on my phone. Yeah, clever. I couldn't afford a new one, so I had to live witout a phone a year! It was torture.  
I punched in Andi's number, which, being her bestest friend in the whole wide world, I had memorised.  
~Hello? Who is this?  
(I was confused, since andi's phone should have picked up caller ID. I smacked my forehead. New phone dumbass)  
-Andi! OMG GIRL! I miss yhoo sooo much!  
~Katy!!OMG!You got a phone! -Tom got it for me! It's identical to my old one!  
~SO, how's Atlanta? Any sign of HIM?  
I lauged.  
-You just can't get him off your mind can you? I doubt I'll even see him.  
~You never know girl! You never know! So, any boys?  
I lauged again.  
-None. But it looks like a boys bedroom across from mine.  
~BOOYAH! Ok, I want more info later! I gotta go now, it's 9pm here!  
- OMG I'm so sorry! I forgot about the time difference!Bye Girl!  
~Bii!  
I put the phone on the desk and looked at my clock. 4pm. Wow, it was way warmer here than in England. I took of my hoodie and walked over to the french doors. After opening them, I turned around and sat down at my piano. A picture of my parents was sitting on top. I let one tear slip. I did already miss them. I started playing my favourite song to play when I missed them. Down to Earth by Justin Bieber. I didn't feeling like singing today, so I started humming instead. I closed my eyes and just let the music take over me. That was, until I heard the guitar part come in in the chorus. I turned towards my french door, since that was where I heard it coming from, without stopping the song.  
A boy was sitting on his bed,playing the guitar and looking at me. Well, at least I think he was looking at me, I couldn't tell because he had sunglasses on and his hood up. He looked a few inches taller than me, and hewas smiling straight at me. I smiled back. He must be really good at guitar, and I was amazed that he even knew the song. The only weird thing was why was he hiding his face....

Justin POV

I sighed as I came up towards our house. There was a moving van outside our next door neighbours. I had dreaded this day. What if our new neighbours had a teenage girl? What if she was a over obssessed fan? "Uhhh." "Sweetie, it'll be fine, don't worry." My mum said from the front seat. "Mum, you don't know that." I replied. "Of course I do," The car had stopped in front of our house.  
"Now go up to your room while I go say hi." I sighed and got out the car to go to my room. Taking two steps at a time, I finally pushed open the door. Looking straight ahead, I could see my next door neighbour. She was playing a baby white piano, and humming. I sat on my bed and listened. She was playing Down to Earth, quite well if I might add. She also looked like she'd been crying. She had very dark brownhair with light highlights that went down a few inches past her shoulders. Her greenish brown eyes were scanning the keys. A purple guitar pick was hanging round her neck. I walked across the room to get my guitar and sat back on the bed. She was coming up to the chorus, and as she reached it, I joined in playing the guitar. She turned her head towards me. It was a good thing I kept my sunglasses on and my hood up. Her beautiful eyes scanned over me, confused as to why I was hiding my face. She smiled and I smiled back. I noticed she hadn't stopped playing and humming, and neither had I. We both stopped as we reached the end. Neither of us stopped smiling. 


End file.
